


love in the dark, a hand on my heart

by binkabonkahankeydoo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Ficlet, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binkabonkahankeydoo/pseuds/binkabonkahankeydoo
Summary: They'd loved each other in the dark, in the early hours when everyone else was asleep. Warm skin and quiet words, soft touches and gentle kisses.





	love in the dark, a hand on my heart

They'd loved each other in the dark, in the early hours when everyone else was asleep. Warm skin and quiet words, soft touches and gentle kisses.

Footsteps echoing down the hall, or the squeak of a bunk as someone turned in their sleep made their hearts pound, an electric fear running through their veins.

The darkness of the night was their cover, and they couldn't afford to be caught.

"Nothing really bad can happen as long as we have each other," Adora had said, and she'd meant it. Every word of it.

They'd always been there for each other, Catra always ready to catch her when she fell, just as Adora had always been there to pick her back up and dust her off when she hit the ground.

They made a good team, and they looked out for each other.

Always.

"Nothing really bad can happen as long as we have each other," Catra had said back, her smile timid, but real.

But they didn't have each other anymore, did they?

The gaping black maw of darkness yawns below as Adora clings desperately to the crumbling ledge, the abyss eager; waiting to swallow her up should even a finger slip. There's a panic rising in her chest, a terror that she's never felt before, the fear that she might break.

Catra looks down at her, Adora's sword in her hand and a cold, hard look in her eyes. She tosses the sword over the edge, and it sinks down into the inky blackness below.

Adora feels something shatter inside her.

And when Catra walks away, leaving her hanging there by the tips of her fingers, she takes the broken shards of Adora's heart with her.

The dark had once been their haven. Now, it's an all-consuming void, a symbol of her loneliness, and Adora is alone here.

"You must let go," Light Hope says.

And Adora does.

 


End file.
